losguerreroswasabidisneyxdfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jack Brewer
|} Jack Brewer es uno de los personajes de Los Guerreros Wasabi. Es interpretado por Leo Howard. Su primera aparicion fue en Wasabi Warriors. Relaciones Kim '-'' '''Kim Crawford fue la primera persona que Jack conoció en Seaford High School. El recogio una manzada de ella con el pie. En el episodio "Wasabi Warriors", Jack asumió Kim estaba enamorada de él. Cuando se conocieron, ambos fueron los nuevos reclutas en el Dojo Bobby Wasabi. En el episodio "Road to Wasabi", Kim y Jack estaban juntos en casi todas las escenas. Jack incluso tomó Kim en sus brazos, agarrando por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para sacar a los ninjas detrás de él. En el episodio "Ricky Weaver", que ayudó a los fans de entender la relación entre ellos, Jack trata de proteger a Kim de Ricky Weaver, quien planeaba romper su corazón. También se burla de Kim imitando su resoplido. Al final del episodio, Jack le pide a Kim para ir a comer, y ella dice que sí. En el episodio Kung Fu Cop, Jack constantemente coquetea con Kim en su sueño y después se despierta y dice que todos tenian un feo cabello excepto Kim. A continuación, dio las gracias y dijo que su anillo de estado de ánimo se puso rojo. La escena sugiere que su relación puede llevar a convertirse en algo más que amigos. En general, tienen muy buena relación, hasta el punto en que puedan ser más que amigos. En el episodio Karate Games, Jack y Kim están filmando una película juntos y que tienen que besarse. '''Rudy' - El Sensei Rudy posee uno de los Dojo Bobby Wasabi. Conoce a Jack cuando Jack se estrella a través de su pared. Él ofrece a Jack unirse su dojo mintiendo sobre que iba a ir a la correccional, para poder conservar el dojo. Al principio, él y Jack a tener un mal comienzo pero Jack pronto se da cuenta de que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por el dojo y Jack pronto lo perdona. Más adelante, se hacen amigos. Rudy trata de ayudar a los niños en cualquier situación. En Eddie Cries Uncle, Rudy trata de ayudar a los niños a ganar dinero. En We are Family y a romper tablas, ayuda a Eddie también. Jerry - Jerry y Jack se conocieron en el primer episodio de la temporada, cuando Milton y Eddie invitan a Jack a la mesa del almuerzo. Jerry exclama que el asiento de Jack estaba sentado en la era de porristas, reinas de baile, y las supermodelos aunque permite que Jack se siente. Jack lo defiende de los Black Dragons. Jerry pronto acepta a Jack como un amigo e incluso le dice a Rudy que Jack debe unirse al dojo. Ellos pasan mucho rato juntos y se puede decir que tienen una amistad muy sólida. Milton - Milton conoció a Jack cuando él y Eddie lo invitaron a su mesa del almuerzo. Él conversa con ellos, pero deja la mesa para defenderlos de los Black Dragons. . Jack es muy leal a Milton y le ayuda cada vez que tiene un problema. En "Fat Chance" Jack ayuda a demostrar a Milton que él es un héroe después de que él ayuda a un ex luchador de sumo. En "Swords and Magic" Jack también ayuda a Milton luchar contra un grupo de niños en un juego. En "Clash of the Titans" Jack (y Kim) ayudan a Milton y Julie a estar juntos. Ellos tienen una bonita amistad, e incluso podrian convertirse en grandes amigos. Eddie - Jack y Eddie se conocen después de el y Milton invitan a Jack a almorzar con sus amigos. Jack acepta y pronto empiezan a hablar y conversar. Eddie y Jack se convirtieron en amigos al instante y nunca han tenido ningún problema con los demás. Eddie fue uno de los primeros amigos de Jack. Jack ha ayudado a Eddie en algunas situaciones. En "Dummy Dancing" Jack ayuda a Eddie de las manos de un matón de la escuela secundaria llamado Truman. Tienen una gran amistad y pronto podrían considerarse mejores amigos. Maps menus una Nina cabello negro Ojos café number Paola Cruz broca Sobre Jack *Jack es alto, tiene cabello castaño y ojos marrones. *Su apellido no se revela hasta el episodio de New Jack City. *Él tiene una tortuga sin nombre de mascota. *Jack es el mejor en combate. *Actualmente es cinturón negro 7 º grado en artes marciales. *Jack es un miembro de un equipo de baloncesto. *Él tiene una fobia a los payasos. *Él tiene el récord mundial para la mayoría de ladrillos rotos por cualquier persona menor de 15 años de edad. *Jack no puede soportar el sabor o el olor de queso azul. *Jack es sumamente fiel a los chicos y Kim. *Jack es el único que verdaderamente puede intimidar a Frank y el Black Dragons. *Jack se sentia atraído por Kim. *Jack se había elegido como el mejor cabello en el grado 8 y 9. *Él es un bailarín terrible. Categoría:Personajes